guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Psychic Instability
Where be this spell? :( --Karlos 05:46, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :Ok I should trust the wiki, but I need to ask this question: This is *not* a hex? Because it looks a lot like a hex and it being not a hex would be quite powerfull ... --Xeeron 12:34, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::Indeed, it is a Hex Spell, instead of simply a Spell. Fixed the entry. --CoRrRan 16:56, 10 May 2006 (CDT) This is 100% funky when combined with Savage and Distracting Shot. Ranger knockdowns from range! Kessel 05:53, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :Or combine it with Dwarven Battle Stance. Might be interesting to try in TA. ::Double elite, mate. Kessel 02:20, 21 May 2006 (CDT) ::: That's why you use it in Team Arena, where you can have four elites working together. --JoDiamonds 10:20, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :::: Used next to a PD E/Me on the same team would make this skill REALLY potent. -AJ75 18:40, 11 April 2007 (AST) I've heard that this skill only knocks down if a skill is interrupted... Is this true? :No. You can interrupt attacks that aren't skills and get the knockdown. So it works as the description says. --68.142.14.35 07:34, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::There's no such thing as a non-skill. All things in Guild Wars are skills, including signets. --Curse You 21:06, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :::Regular attacks aren't skills. I'm sure that's what the original question was asking about. BigAstro 23:11, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::::You are mistaken. Just because they don't have the word skill in their name, doesn't make them non-skills. All abilities of any Guild Wars character is called a skill. Skill --Curse You 14:52, 13 September 2006 (CDT) (I was logged out -_-) :::::I believe the other use meant if an attack was interrupted (read: normal attack) such as one can do with clumsiness. --KeeseroGuan 14:55, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Exactly. Normal attacks are NOT skills. If you click on enemy and start attacking with your sword, axe, wand etc, you are not using any skills yet you are still attacking. BigAstro 18:39, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::Attacks are not skills. Attack Skills are skills. - Anon :As the skill states, it will knock a foe down ANY time they are interrupted. The difference, then, is in what skill you use to interrupt. A Power Drain will not knock down someone using Troll Unguent (which is a skill, but not a spell), but Cry of Frustration, which interrupts all SKILLS, will, and if they are merely attacking, it would require something that interrupts target foes ACTION, such as Distracting Shot.--Crazytreeboy 19:25, 13 September 2006 (CDT) I suppose "action" refers to either attacking or using a skill. Don't think you can interrupt someone who's simply running around. Anti-interruption skills Just then I interrupted an elementalist hexed with PI who was using Mantra of Resolve and I knocked her down. Is this how it should actually be or have I overlooked something? Fyi, I hexed the elementalist myself so I know the hex was on her. --Ufelder 10:40, 8 January 2007 (CST) :New level of funkiness added? <3 Slink 10:25, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::Now, does the order of application matter in such cases? And was there any final word on using this and, say, Warmonger's Weapon -- that is, KD on someone standing around or kiting? --Bob III 18:08, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::With response to Matra of Resolve, you only need to trigger an interrupt for Psychic Instability to also trigger... the target does not need to actually experience the effect of interruption (It really has the same effect as Psychic Distraction). For Warmonger's Weapon, and in relation to the properties of interruption in general - an interrupt only occurs when there is actually something to interrupt, so standing and kiting count as 'nothing' so interrupting those two occurences is a non-issue. (Terra Xin 20:05, 8 February 2007 (CST)) ::::We just tested this in a scrim with a monk casting aegis with conc up, and a mes trying to PI the aegis. The monk was not KD'd, and the aegis went through. Removing the note that this skill will interrupt through anti-interruption skills. If you want to dispute this, bring evidence.Silentvex 03:45, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Stonefist How does Stonefist Gauntlets work into this? The person casting the spell or the people actually hitting the foe and knocking it down (by the use of interupt skills)? Lonely Monk 06:52, 1 February 2007 (CST) :As far as I can tell, it doesn't. I tried wearing stonefist while being both one that hexes and interrupts but it doesn't appear to lengthen the knockdown. --Fyren 01:46, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::This is because it's the hex that causes the Knockdown, not the target who, btw, only caused the interrupt :P (Terra Xin 20:04, 8 February 2007 (CST)) Avatar ending If they are hexed with this when say avatar of balthazar ends, are they knocked down? :The ending of an Avatar does not interrupt. It causes skill failure (and stops your movements too). --Kale Ironfist 00:14, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Warmonger's Weapon Nobody thought of using Warmonger's Weapon with this? Put both on and just wand them, it would be pretty good. Also, you could bring Wailing Weapon for melee classes that get all up in your face. Seems like a really good harassment build with the possibility of pretty much total shutdown if you have another person with warmonger's weapon attacking your target. :That sounds like a great idea! You have to be Me/Rt or Rt/Me, and you spend 3 skill slots on knoking someone down, 1 of which is elite. Seariously? Take a hammer instead.. 193.90.59.204 18:15, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ever heard of the E/R Thunderbow? It uses a WHOLE bar to knock someone down. And takes a lot of energy. -- -- (s)talkpage 18:26, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Stonefist? lulz, thats the worst comment evar. Earthbind How about a Me/Rt with this and [http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Earthbind[Earthbind]] , some interrupts and maybe [http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Dissonance[Dissonance]]?That would be sum total ownage! Bloodhun7er 13:25, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :I think that equation adds up to equal [http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Wanderlust[Wanderlust]]. --Ruricu (Talk • ) 19:00, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Clumsiness Tested this skill in combination with clumsiness and some other interrupts. The skill does exactly what it's discription says and knocks down anytime the target is interrupted. So it also knocks down if the target is interrupted by say clumsiness, signet of clumsiness etcetera...this might be a potent anti melee build 131.155.33.24 12:31, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Buff! Imba.. :O 85.81.126.123 20:11, 6 March 2008 (UTC) : Interesting now, great for spikes Big Bow 20:18, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Mesmer knockdown ftw?! This is crazy! Vehemoth 22:34, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Is this still a Hex? Then why, sounds just like an interrupt to me, hexing target won't do anything. -- Fexghadi 00:39, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Changed to Spell -- Fexghadi 00:41, 7 March 2008 (UTC) How is going from a KD anytime a foe was interrupted to an interupt and KD only on spells a buff... 76.182.200.38 06:08, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Now, you can use it on a Monk and not see them mysteriously lose an enchantment and end your hex. Also, knocking down a caster every ten~ seconds? What's not to like? Interrupt a Monk and keep them shut down for an extra two seconds, end a spiker's chain and kill their timing completely, interrupt the one guy using the anti-interrupt spell... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:16, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::It can also be used with Wastrel's Worry, I think... Now you can keep a caster down pretty cheaply, no need for high-energy Power Block. Just this with, Power Leak, Power Lock and maybe Power Spike/Cry of Frustration and you're good to go. J Striker 06:24, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Oh right, forgot to mention the other buffed part. The fact that this is an interrupt itself now; no need to cast the hex, then use another interrupt for the knockdown effect. And no telegraphing "hey, I want to knock you down!" to your target. I'm totally replacing Power Block with this for AB interrupting... as a 5e cost 10sec recharge interrupt, it's already better then most of the other non-elite ones. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC) NOOOOO!!! that was my favorite mesmer hex, now my interrupt build is ruined *crys uncontrollably*. Hopefully ANet will revert this back to it's old self, but it seems it's not likely to happen. *crys some more* User:RitmasteR 10:23 March 9 2008 (EST) You should also note that it interrupts ACTIONS now, not just spells, which means stuff like Healing Signet, Troll Unguent, etc... -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 17:52, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't knock them down if it hits a skill, but that's still a useful trait. --Shadowcrest 19:12, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::It interrupts ACTIONS, that means not just skills but also attacks. A.Saturnus 13:14, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::That's not stupidly useful though, since non-skill attacks aren't usualy very threatning. Zulu Inuoe 19:35, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::True, but interrupting them still triggers Frustration A.Saturnus 23:05, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Stonefist Because of the buff, it's no longer a hex (where stonefist wouldn't work because the hex was causing the knockdown, not you), could someone check if stonefist still doesn't affect it? [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful']] 02:49, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :It most likely is affected, although it wouldn't be very practical with the 50% Failure chance with any less than 4 Fast Casting which Warriors can't put points into. ::Read the notes -- Fexghadi 12:17, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::That note was added after the conversation... 12:19, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Really? Nothing in the history of the page. -- Fexghadi 18:18, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::The current note is actually from the previous version of the skill. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think it is better to remove the note untill its clear if Stonefist increases it KD -- 82.174.109.26 21:06, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Why wouldn't it? Zulu Inuoe 21:36, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Preventing interruption What happens if the target has interruption preventation skill and you cast this while your target is using a spell? Does it still knock down the target and thus interrupting them or does the KD occur only when interrupted? J Striker 13:20, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :I dunno, that note's pretty useless. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 14:56, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :It will trigger as much as possible of the effect; the interrupt will go off, but the prevention skill will cancel out that effect. The Knockdown will still occur, thus "interrupting" it anyway. Just like with Power Block, which won't interrupt, but the disable effect will still go off (thus "interrupting" it anyway). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 19:00, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but this one can be fully prevented (Ward of Stability + interrupt prevent), while Power Block and Psychic Distraction cannot --Gimmethegepgun 19:17, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::It's still jsut 5 energy and 10 recharge. ^^ J Striker 19:21, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not saying anything bad about this, I'm just pointing out the difference --Gimmethegepgun 19:22, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Antispike I was thinking of adding a note about how this can be a valuable tool in countering spikes. If you are facing a caster spike, for example, you can easily interrupt one, and the knockdown puts him out of sync with either the rest of the team, or puts a nice 2-second buffer in their attack chain. Also wanted to note because interrupted skills do not cause aftercast and this works around that, and then some. — Powersurge360Violencia 04:01, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :No comment at all on whether or not the not should go in? — Powersurge360Violencia 14:22, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::All interupts can be anti-spike. What's so specific about this one? Lord of all tyria 14:30, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::Interrupted actions do not cause "aftercast" allowing for a spell to cast immediately after, and the knockdown buffers actions much further. A 3 second 4 spell spike would instead become a 5 second 3 spell pressure (know it's not a noun but hey), as opposed to other interrupts which would render it just a less powerful spike, rather than not one at all. — Powersurge360Violencia 14:35, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Enlighten me as to how someone could cast 4 spells in 3 seconds. Lord of all tyria 14:47, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::::lol, most of those Dancing Dagger PBAoE elementalist flavor of the months do it, which is where my point came from. They use several 1/4 and 3/4th second casts. The 3/4ths are manageable but the usually hard-to-interrupt 1/4 spells are made easier when you can preemptively target them. — Powersurge360Violencia 19:19, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :multiple players casting a spell cause a spike... this wuold remove one of those players from joing in on the spike. I'm all for adding the note. Roland Cyerni 15:03, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::All interupt spells are going to stop someone doing their main part in a spike. Main+follow-up, interupt the main one for 100 damage gone, that's going to fuck up most spikes anyway. Lord of all tyria 15:35, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::You can't keep up with the spike usually on solo spikers because of the fact that if you successfully interrupted them, they'll continue with the chain while you suffer through aftercast before able to interrupt the next skill. This also applies interrupting "synced spikers" that include several opponents, but definately not to the same extent. — Powersurge360Violencia 19:22, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Icon Am I the only one who always thought this displays an adorned HAND that makes a posture like you would imitate someone blabbering or a sockpuppet (four fingers pressed against thumb)? I now see it's a person lol. -- 14:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :You're not the only one. For a long time I thought it was a hand too. Shadowlance 22:45, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm relieved I'm not the only one lol. -- 18:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Same thing with Teinai's Heat. Shadowlance 01:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm teinais wasn't centered enough so I never recognized it as a hand, it was some unidentifyable burning thing to me. -- 13:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Teinai's Heat is a flaming badger. --Macros 17:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I edited both this and Teinai's to reflect that their icons are similar (both feature a woman with long, dark hair in the same position in both images and with some form of energy trailing off to the right) and both were reverted. So there are minor differences - they still look pretty much the same.--Ph03nIx 20:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :This is why I removed them. There's an entire list, and iirc there has been a discussion about not noting it on pages, but I can't remember where that was (it was a loooong time ago).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Woah, never noticed half of those. And now I know what a lot of the skills are supposed to be other than some funky symbol. Thanks for that. Why isn't that page more well-known, like on the main page or something? I realize it has little to do with actual game play, but it'd probably keep people from doing the same thing I did.--Ph03nIx 20:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Cool 5 Sec AoE Kd on attribute 19. I luwz <3 15:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :And we only need Candy Corn, Golden Egg and a Grail of Might for it!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC)